prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jack Evans
Jack Fergal Miller (Parkland, 2 de abril de 1982) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Jack Evans. Trabalhou para a Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide. Carreira *Início e treinamento (2000–2004) *Ring of Honor :*Lutando sozinho (2003) :*Generation Next (2004–2005) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004, 2011) *Dragon Gate e retorno a ROH :*Dragon Gate (2006–2007) :*The Vulture Squad (2007–2008) *Wrestling Society X (2006) *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración/Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide :*Debut e The Hart Foundation 2.0 (2008–2009) :*Conquista de títulos (2010–2012) :*Los Güeros del Cielo (2013–2016) *Retorno a PWG (2016–presente) *All Elite Wrestling (2019-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*630° senton, às vezes, ao executar uma corkscrew :*''Ode to Blitzkrieg'' (Standing corkscrew shooting star press seguido por um standing corkscrew senton) :*''Stuntin' 101'' (Springboard double rotation corkscrew moonsault, às vezes o oponente fora do ringue) *'Signature moves' :*Cartwheel em qualquer um back elbow smash para um oponente encurralado. :*Corkscrew diving superkick :*Corkscrew dropkick :*Corkscrew moonsault :*Corkscrew plancha :*Diving somersault leg drop :*Double foot stomp, às vezes, ao fazer um back flip from the top rope :*Double moonsault, às vezes um oponente fora do ringue :*''Evans Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) :*Fisherman buster :*Inverted frankensteiner :*Jumping sitout powerbomb :*''Low Jack'' (Diving double knee drop para um oponente preso na posição de bananeira) – parodiando Low Ki :*Moonsault side slam *Múltiplas variações de 450° splash :*Corkscrew :*Imploding :*Standing :*Springboard, por vezes, para o exterior :*Northern lights suplex :*Scoop powerslam or bodyslam :*''Shining Ninja'' (Evans steps onto a kneeling opponent's knee, flutua sobre sobre seus ombros e, em seguida, atinge um reverse frankensteiner) :*Sitout suplex slam :*Springboard back flip em um back elbow smash *'Com Roderick Strong' **'Finishing tag team moves' :*''Ode to the Bulldogs'' / Skipping a Generation (Strong has one opponent in a backbreaker rack and as the other opponent is behind Strong, Evans hits a diving double stomp off the top rope on the opponent's chest in the backbreaker rack then jumps off the opponent's chest and then performs a diving splash, diving senton or a 180° corkscrew moonsault onto the other opponent, as Strong hits a sitout backbreaker drop using momentum from the diving double stomp) *'Signature tag team moves' :*Vertical suplex (Strong) / 450° splash (Evans) combination :*Roderick flips Jack by his leg to assist Jack into doing an assisted standing corkscrew 450° splash *Múltiplas variações e combinações de powerbomb / moonsault :*Strong lifts Evans into a powerbomb position and flips him into a standing moonsault double stomp to an opponent's back, while being trapped between the top turnbuckle and middle rope :*Strong lifts Evans into a powerbomb position and flips him into a moonsault onto the fallen opponent :*Strong lifts Evans up with a military press and throws him into an opponent in the corner, resembling a Fastball Special *'Managers' :*Scott D'Amore :*Julius Smokes :*Konnan *'Apelidos' :*"The Aerial Emperor" :*"Corkscrew" Jack Evans :*"Jumpin'" Jack Evans :*"The Prince of Parkland" *'Música de entrada' :*"Just Lose It" por Eminem (Dragon Gate) :*"911" por B-Real, Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E. e Eminem (ROH) :*"Born To Win" por Papoose (ROH) :*"Bully" por Eminem (ROH) :*"Mosh" por Eminem (ROH) :*"We're Back" por Eminem, Obie Trice, Stat Quo, Bobby Creekwater e Cashis (ROH) :*"You Ain't Nice" por Papoose :*"Jimmy Crack Corn" por 50 Cent e Eminem (FIP) :*"Lose Yourself" por Eminem (AAA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración/Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' :*AAA World Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) :*AAA World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) - com Extreme Tiger (1) e Angélico (3) *'AWA Washington' :*AWA Washington Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Dragon Gate' :*Dragon Gate Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 vez) – com CIMA e BxB Hulk :*Open the Triangle Gate Championship League (2006) – com CIMA e BxB Hulk *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Teddy Hart *'Lucha Underground' :*Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 vez) – com Johnny Mundo e PJ Black *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Roderick Strong :*Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2008) – com Roderick Strong *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI classificou na posição 167 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2009. *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Junior Heavyweight Championship/PWU Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'SoCal Uncensored' :*Match of the Year (2006) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW *Perfil no CAGEMATCH J